The present invention relates to adjustable film, video and still photography lights. Existing lights of this type which have adjustable light intensity and constant color temperature are constructed with a mechanical shutter placed either in front of the light source, where the shutter controls direct light, or behind the light source where reflected light is controlled. In both these types of constructions there is light loss in the maximum light output setting, and the light beam is not even. Also, problems with air circulation affect cooling of the light. These prior art types of constructions are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. In FIG. 2, the shutter is made up of vanes which are half white (W) and half black (B).